Artemis Fowl: The Frond Incident
by Omnicron25
Summary: Set after the events of the Atlantis Complex, Artemis has recovered and a new genius has appeared on scene with multi-billion dollar corporation. This genius's intentions however remain a mystery as one of LEP's best looks into the situation.  Indefinate hiatus due to rewriting
1. Chapter 1: A New Storm

Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer so I do not own Artemis Fowl or its original characters, races, etc. My characters, however, are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Police Plaza, Haven City<strong>

The Plaza was a busy as always, fairies of all kinds going to and fro carrying paperwork, training, or preparing for missions. Much had changed since the capture and sending back of the second Opal; common activities seemed to have a lighter mood about them. It was more organized too even with the new demon recruits. The lack of an imitate crisis everyday made everyone content, and several promotions had gone through that had been pending since Julius Root's death a few years earlier. Things were looking up, or so they seemed until you walked past the commander's office.

Commander Trouble Kelp rubbed his temples while reading the request in front of his eyes:

Dear Commander Kelp,

FWD: From Argon Psychiatric Hospital -

How does one explain a human genius? This is not an easy question that is to be answered. Artemis Fowl is certainly a genius, but he is also a criminal. So, are there any good geniuses of his caliber or is the realm of genius in the human world restrained to madness and criminal acts?

To answer this we must define what a genius in human terms is. A genius in human terms is a person with an IQ of over 185, but this doesn't regard social interaction or the ability to live by themselves. In this right there are only seven true human geniuses: Artemis Fowl II, Minerva Paradizo, Dimitri Martin, Yin Huang, Timothy MacArthur, Giovanni Caesar, and finally Eugene Mahon.

Only two of these geniuses use their knowledge for the betterment of human kind which are Minerva Paradizo and Eugene Mahon, and one of them has actually done several useful things to the human race which narrows it down to Dr. Mahon who is also the founder and CEO of the American company known as Tiberius Industries.

Making himself independent at the tender age of ten, which is extremely young for a human, after his parent's death with the registered IQ of then 199, and founding his company not more than a month later with the invention of the plasma-type vernier engine which he sold to NASA, he has become a beacon of hope for the human race and has made no militant weapons from his facilities despite his abilities to do so at a well placed margin of gain.

He also is a very noteworthy politician and has made leaps in the diplomatic community not seen in humans since Adolf Hitler of Germany, with much less malice hopefully, and has brought in bounds in nuclear, information, and transportation technologies.

In all of this however, he is rarely seen ever smiling or frowning, but rather always having a completely emotionless face even though he functions fairly well in society. Some think this is why he is so brilliant with at current IQ of 241. He at an early age traded his emotions for knowledge. Others rather suspect he restraints them heavily to keep his hardened public image as a vicious business man.

On the subject on his threat to the People's safety however, many say we should keep a close investigation on him in light of previous events of two other human geniuses finding the People on their own without any help from one another. More evidence of caution shows that Dr. Mahon was investigating our People around the same time as Artemis Fowl II, but stopped for unexplainable reasons. Recent studies, however, show a renewed interest in mythology mostly concerning the People.

In summary of this, I suggest we bring in a full specialist information force to study the knowledge behind TI's encryption codes, and wipe any information concerning the People on his databanks as well as go though the physical files kept at the headquarters. I also suggest going though Dr. Mahon's personal files and computer files at his residence as well.

Sincerely,

Lili Frond

Corporal,

Information Specialist

01 March, 2009

Lovely, _another_ genius interested in the People, like there weren't enough already. He read it again sighing afterwards. He briefly wondered if this was anything like his predecessor, Julius Root, had felt after Artemis revealed himself. Trouble quickly shook his head, no this is nothing like a kidnapping, but this could prevent it if we're careful. Then, he noticed a figure standing in front of him, and he slowly looked up to see Major Holly Short of LEPrecon.

"You look a bit pale, Trouble," she spoke with a hint of worry in her voice, "What's on that sheet of paper?"

Trouble read it one more time then handed it to her staying silent.

Holly read the request slowly starting to turn pale herself. "Not again."

"Well, this could be worse than last time too. Unlike Artemis, this Dr. Mahon has an entire multinational company behind him and is just as smart."

Holly shudders as she remembers the twelve year old Artemis and his cold evil demeanor. At least Artemis isn't like that anymore, she thought quietly.

Trouble studies her carefully knowing he had just hit a sore spot and says slowly, "Let's see what Foaly has on him and maybe Artemis if we can get a hold of him. He would surely make files on perspective business rivals."

She nodded. As much as Holly didn't like his tone, she couldn't help but agree with him on Artemis's business mind aspect. "Alright, Commander, lead the way."

Trouble nods as he rises from his desk and leaves out the door to the Operations Room.

Fifteen minutes later, Trouble was carefully looking over all the information that Artemis and Foaly had gathered over Gene, his company, and his associates, but it struck him as odd. There were no mentions of any pursuit of the People other than just looking at random information, at least Artemis knew what he was looking for, but it seemed more like a hobby to this Dr. Mahon rather than an active quest. "I understand he could be a threat, but he seems too random with his information he has gathered and hasn't followed any of the pattern Artemis did while finding us."

Artemis's vampire grin appeared across his face which was only amplified two-fold by the screen. "Why would a man that is planning on building orbital elevators need to go so low as to meet his contacts personally? He seems to be doing this deliberately in order prevent your existence from being seen with his constant push for solar power and space colonization rather than underground cities and geothermal power. You should be thanking him."

Foaly shook his head. "It could be a ruse too. He hasn't mentioned anything in the press about it. He is a smart man. If I dare say, he is as smart as you are, and he has spent an awful lot of time on this study."

Trouble sighed in frustration. "Just get to the point already!"

"We suggest you have someone ghost him for a day or so and if he is... then destroy the information and mind wipe him if not: Foaly can place bugs in his home," explained Artemis slowly, "It would be an excellent opportunity for you to keep an eye on a potential enemy."

"I agree with Artemis, Trouble," said Holly as she walked up next to him, "It was bad enough with the last problem we had with the probe and all."

"Alright, I'll send the best ghost agent we have, Captain Rosa Frond," he announced decisively. Everyone turned to him with raised brows, well except from Foaly that is.

"You're not sending Recon?" inquired Holly with a hint of confusion.

Foaly sighed. "Of course not, we need experts in stealth in delicate situations not hunting Fairies or enemies. Rosa is the top of her class, and not because she is a Frond either. She has done over ninety-one successful Ghost missions and hasn't even been noticed, but once on her first mission."

"Has she ever faced anyone like me before though?" asked Artemis coolly but with an edge.

Trouble smirked. "She has kept tabs on Minerva for quite awhile now on and off since the 8th family incident... nearly exposed us."

"You don't say?" sneered Artemis, "She must of had quite the uneventful experience then since Minerva's interest in dealing with the People has lowered significantly. I wouldn't of been surprised if she knew that this Rosa was there and decided not to say or do anything about it."

"Actually, you would be surprised," commented Holly as she looked away to another screen with Minerva's laboratory on it, "She is actually trying to build a transporter from the wavelengths she was able to get during our roundabout with Hybras."

"With little success so far," added Foaly preoccupied.

Trouble banged his fist against the table. "We're getting off topic! We need to decide what to do with Dr. Mahon _before _he gets out of hand!"

"I'll brief her on the mission once she gets in here," grumbled Foaly as he pulled out a carrot from his desk and began slowly grinding it into a pulp not so unlike a certain commander of the LEP.

**Rosa Frond Residence, Two Hours Ago**

Rosa was tired. She was so tired she was literally falling asleep standing up and already had to catch herself several times in five minutes. "How much can a elf deal with?" she wondered briefly before tumbling onto her sofa and thought blurredly, how can those insensitive bastards send me one back to back missions like this? That last one would of been the seventh in two weeks. Then, she smells her own body odor and cringes. I really need a shower, she thought hastily as the last of her adrenaline pumps into her system.

She slowly stood and stumbled hastily though her garden to her bath area. Once she got in, however, the adrenaline had already ran out and she passed out.

_"Why? Why did you have to leave me alone? Mother... Father... I will live and I will get my citizenship!" cried a young human boy with black hair and bloodshot gold eyes. The boy cried even harder. "I will prevail in this life! I swear it!"_

Then, a sudden chirping broke the dream into little glass shards and Rosa shot up.

"D'Arvit! Who could be calling me at a time like this!" she swore as she lifted herself off the floor and to the phone. "Hello? Rosa Frond speaking."

"Where have you been captain? We have been trying to get into contact with you for the past fifteen minutes!" hollered Trouble on the other end.

Rosa came to attention immediately. "I'm sorry sir. I passed out from exhaustion."

Static hissed though the line as he sighed. "That is understandable, captain. We have been sending you on a lot of assignments, but we have an urgent for you. Report to the Ops Booth ASAP!"

Rosa inwardly groaned. Another mission _already,_ she had just gotten home and even collapsed, but her dedicated side banished the thought quickly saying, "Yes sir!"

"Very well, See you soon," Trouble concluded before the line went dead.

Rosa sighed as she went to her room and put on a new uniform. It was black and had a _lot_ of pockets. Usually, the uniform would be skin tight too, but Rosa had long ago made clear that she didn't like skin tight clothing unless it was necessity, like the LEPghost shimmer suit for instance, but she would gladly trade something uncomfortable for the surface trips and being able to strap on a set of wings.

"I really need to put in my app for a vacation," as she zipped it up the jacket and headed out the door. It was going to be a long, long day.

Then, a single feather floated down. She looked at it puzzled, because there hadn't birds in Haven in a long time due to being banned by Counsel. Picking it up she found the feather was black in the center and red on the edges with gold in between. Just like the little Mud-boy's crying eyes, she thought absently as stuck it in her chest pocket and started her trek to work wondering who that Mud-boy was.

The traffic had gotten even worse since majority of the demons decided to stay in Haven after the loss of their island, Hybras, but at six in the evening there was already crowds out since the People were nocturnal creatures and it would be comparative to six in the morning for a human. So, she had just beat rush hour, barely. She checked to make sure her buzz baton was charged just to make sure if anyone got funny ideas she could just zap them and keep on moving. Of course the swear toads were annoyance, but the numbers had gone down considerably with the demons using them as snacks quite frequently. This made the evening walk quite enjoyable overall even if she was dead tired.

It didn't last long though; as soon as she reached Police Plaza then she encountered the usual crowd of protesting mobs of goblin mothers for their children. It was a sad sight really. Even the average Mud-man was more intelligent than even the smartest goblin which, in her opinion, was saying something about the educational systems on both sides.

After pushing though the crowd, however, she made a bee-line to the coffee machine and filled a large thermos before starting some more brewing, and headed to the Operations Booth. When she got into the Booth, she was met with not two, but four pairs of eyes: Technological Consultant Foaly, Commander Kelp, Major Short, and the only person not actually in the room which was a young Mud-man with piercing blue and hazel eyes, raven hair, and pale skin. Rosa gulped slightly at the sight of the Mud-man.

"Captain Frond, this is Artemis Fowl II, and he will be helping us track down this other Mud-man who is," Foaly began and brought of a picture of Gene before continuing, "named Eugene Tiberius Mahon."

Everyone looked at the screen with a puzzled look. The man looked like Artemis.

Artemis was the first to speak. "Foaly, this is very flattering, but give us an actual photograph of our culprit."

Foaly pinched his nose and tried to think of an explanation. "This is Dr. Mahon. He is three-quarters Irish and one-quarter Native American. I know they look similar. I was quite put off by the picture myself until I searched the old newspaper logs from his home town."

"But he even has the same _stare_ as Artemis," added in Holly.

Trouble looked at the young geniuses comparatively finally saying, "There might be a family resemblance, like third or fifth cousins at the most but they are not directly related. That is for sure."

Everyone looked at Trouble with an inquisitive glance.

Trouble scratched the back of his head. "Look, when you have as many relatives as I do you can tell."

"What is with the glowing gold eyes though?" asked Rosa thoughtfully until it struck her that this was the same boy from her dream and uncontrollably sputtered, "I've seen this Mud-man before!"

Everyone turned their gaze to her and she shrank a little.

"When?" asked Holly softly when she noticed that Rosa had paled considerably.

"I-I saw him in a dream I had when I collapsed from exhaustion earlier," started Rosa, "H-He was just a little Mud-boy though crying over the death of his parents and swearing to gain his independence and prosperity."

Artemis raised his brows as a flash of recognition hit him like a bulldozer. "Now I know why he looked so familiar. He was the boy I helped gain his citizenship when I was ten under my synonym Dr. F. Roy Dean Schlippe. If it wasn't for him and his research I wouldn't have ever gotten my hands on a copy of the Book."

Holly just stared at the digital image of Gene. "He strikes as a man hiding something. His face is too neutral as if he-"

"As if he is restraining his emotions," finished Artemis thoughtfully, "He has probably made that mask of his so well by now he doesn't even show pain."

"How can you not react to having a leg blown off?" asked Rosa skeptically and crossed her arms.

"I was just hypothesizing," answered Artemis as he shrugged.

Trouble shook his head getting tired of all the comparison chatter then cleared his throat. "We need to get ready everyone! This is going to be a delicate mission so no funny stuff!"

"Hot shot in thirty minutes in E105," reported Foaly smugly, "This is rare so we need to get prepped now."

"E105?" inquired Trouble, "I thought it collapsed when the Mississippi River changed course along the New Madrid Fault."

"No it was just the extension of the fort that collapsed the actual bay and port are still fully operational," corrected Foaly as he got up then added, "But the door is submerged underwater now so you're going to have to use the service exit and that is kinda cramped so I hope you don't have claustrophobia."

"How long will it take to get though this service exit?" inquired Rosa as she started to follow Foaly out of the Ops Booth to the car waiting outside.

"Well, it's about fourteen meters of going straight up via ladder since it's too narrow to fly," explained Foaly as the car started moving, "However you can take a few hours to rest once you get to the service room three meters below the ground."

Rosa relaxed a bit. She wasn't really sure she would be able to go anywhere after climbing fourteen meter straight up. She wasn't out of shape or anything, but she definitely would have to recover from the last three missions first. She was going to have a serious muscle build after this. Fifteen minutes passed in a calm silence as they came to a stop outside the old tunnel entrance to the service chute leading to the North American chute.

As they stepped into the old briefing room, Foaly pressed a few keys into a security pad and scanned his hand on the pad next to it on a large container. The container hissed and slid open to reveal the new LEPghost shimmer suit and a Neutrino 4000.

"All the equipment you can risk, consultant?" asked Rosa flatly.

"Well, the great thing is the wings are built into the suit. So, no more having to take them on and off in the tunnel," explained Foaly excited, "There is also a gravity reducer so you can go down to about half your weight, however, the suit is not built to protect you as so much as keep you stealthy. So, be careful."

Rosa nodded and put the suit on. "So how much time do we have until the hot shot?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Rosa nodded as she holstered her Neutrino and put her helmet under her arm. "Let's go."

**Fairy Fort, Top of Chute E105**

Rosa sighed as she climbed out of the egg-shaped titanium pod. That old chute wasn't even all that straight, she thought, there wasn't even a straight away I could go fast in. Then she saw the state of the fort.

An absolute mess of rubble everywhere; it was a small wonder it hadn't filled up with water yet. Half of the computer consoles were smashed beyond recognition and even the walls were crawling with mildew.

"Consultant, are you getting this?"

"Yeah," Foaly confirmed, "I didn't think it was this bad, but the service exit should be to your left after about thirty steps."

I have the tunnels beams on you know," she chastised him.

"Sorry force of habit," he apologized. He swore if she was any worse she would be his mother, and that says a lot.

"No problem, sorry I snapped I'm just tired."

"Yeah you should really take a break once you get to the service room," he agreed, "Your vitals are showing some real fatigue here. Honestly, I'm surprised that Trouble is not having Holly on this little escapade of his."

"Got that right! He needs to find someone that didn't just collapse from exhaustion a few hours ago! I'm not even running hot so what is he trying to prove?" she demanded rhetorically.

"_He_ is putting you though the same test that Julius put Major Short though," answered Trouble on the other end, "You are Ghost's test subject for females. You have to show me your best, and by what it sounds like your best doesn't seem to be enough."

Rosa turned red, not embarrassed red, angry red — Julius Root red; she stared at an operational camera on the wall knowing they watching her though it and said very restrained, "With all due respect, _commander_, I am only mortal."

Trouble actually thought he was starring his former commander in the face for a moment as he saw her at the identical shade, then realizing that her heart might be in danger if he didn't do something fast to calm her down said, "Okay, okay, calm down. I'll make sure you get your application for a vacation put though immediately after you get back."

She lost a couple of shades with her temper starting to go down and nodded before she turned to the door with the ladder on the other side and kicked it off it's hinges and began her accent.

"I hope your happy, Trouble, because I'm not helping you on this one if she hunts you down," commented Foaly sourly.

"Shut it, pony boy, or I'll cut your pay," roared Trouble uncharacteristically.

Wow, now he now sounds like Julius, thought Foaly smugly, must be the stress finally catching up to him_._ "It not any carrot cake party here either."

"I agree with ,you consultant, but I'm now entering the radio silence area," declared Rosa as she slowly made her way up the old rust covered ladder as she tested each rung for its integrity before stepping on it. This is insane, thought Rosa morosely.

Her climb continued without more than a couple of slips due to fatigue and it was getting more and more frequent. She had to make it to the service room soon or she would not make it at all. "Left hand, right foot, right hand, then left foot," she began repeating to herself as exhaustion began eating away at the edges of her vision, "Left hand, right foot, right hand, then left foot. Come on."

Then she found the hatch to the storage to the storage room and pushed it open after Foaly released the seal and pulled herself inside and immediately was claimed by darkness.

**Tiberius Industries HQ, Bloomington, IN in USA**

A tan man with short ruffled black hair was sitting at his desk was sitting at his desk with his eyes shut. His untucked white dress shirt and tan slacks fit loosely. The man was thinking he was thinking hard, with all the while his face not showing a single hint; it was completely neutral. His name Eugene Tiberius Mahon.

"Gene," called a broad-shouldered Scandinavian man in a grey suit, "It's time for the financial meeting."

Gene opened his gold piercing eyes and stood saying, "Well, let's see if we can pass the idea of an orbital elevator then shall we, Greg?"

Greg smiled. "Can I make the introduction and—"

"— I present the plan on how too? That sounds—"

"— Brilliant," finished Greg and laughed.

Gene smirked and shrugged before his face returned to its neutral position and walked out of the room.

"You know you should sleep more," Greg pointed out as he followed.

"I can keep my own," Gene replied, "I didn't battle for my citizenship at the age of ten to become a nuisance to my company at the age of twenty-one."

Greg nodded satisfied with the answer. "You do have a point there. So what have you been doing late at night? I keep seeing you lights on at two in the morning and I know it doesn't take the brilliant Eugene that long to plan something as simple as an orbital elevator."

"Do you remember the research that we did for Dr. Schlippe what seems like a millennia ago?" he inquired as a yawn took hold.

"Yeah... kinda... why?" he answered warily in hope he didn't fall into one of Gene's elaborate jokes again.

"I've begun to track all of the events recently that have been going on in Europe, Chicago, and California. It seems like they all have one simple connection. A man named Artemis Fowl the Second of Ireland," replied Gene as if was an everyday event, "but there seems to be more."

Greg raised a brow. "Oh? Do tell."

He nodded. "Yes, he seems to be able to one side of the world to the other without any sort of known transportation, and then there was his three year disappearance of when he vanished off the planet entirely."

"I see," responded Greg as he tried to grasp the ideas that were just thrown at him, "and you think that these Fairy folk have some connection to this?"

"Yes," he spoke pointedly, "but this is just a hobby. Honestly, I have no intention of contacting or even physically looking for these beings; they seem to have enough problems with a notorious criminal mastermind in tow already."

"Hmmm, you have a point there."

"I hate to say it, but I always do, however, the meeting room is nine feet in front of us let us become mentally prepared," Gene pointed out as he tucked in his shirt and pulled a tie that was unwrinkled out of his back pocket."

How he does that I'll never know, thought Greg as they passed though the double doors and sat in their representative chairs across from each other in a US Cabinet style meeting.

A young man stood up at the end of the room with a revolver aimed at Gene and yelled, "_Alright you bastard give me a reason not to shoot you! I have a family to feed and you won't even allow me to keep my job!_"

Gene glared emotionlessly at the young man and shrugged. "I am giving you a six week compensation pay aren't I? It is not my fault you could not uphold your job properly after three tries. Honestly, most businesses would have done a lot less."

"_I want my job back! Give it to me!_" screamed the man and every person in the room except for Gene stood up and pulled out a pistol on him, but it was the gold eyes that terrified him the most. He couldn't take his gaze off them; it was like having all the fear in the world being poured though the gold, emotionless, still, unblinking eyes into him. The room started to feel heavy and he clinched his chest it was like ice exploding from the _inside_. He dropped the revolver and fell to the ground... he had a heart attack.

Gene stood and demanded, "Take that mans revolver away and revive him."

His secretary of the automobile division looked at him baffled. "But Dr. Mahon! That man just tried to kill you."

Gene nodded. "Your right, Mr. Wong, he did, but no one deserves to parish in such a meaningless death. I want him revived and taken to the hospital immediately."

Greg sighed and put his 9mm away as he walked over to the defibrillator and cleared the dying man three times before his heart started again. "You really should follow what the President says; you were closer and could of saved this man a few brain cells he'll need in court."

Gene clapped his hands twice. "Alright change of plans everyone, we will pursue a five minute intermission before beginning," he announced before scanning the room, "Unless, you want to start the meeting with high blood pressure that is and risk some of the less healthy ones here a coronary arrest as well."

Everyone put their guns away and shuffled out of the room quickly to probably drink some type of alcoholic beverage to calm their nerves.

"Well! That was enough excitement for one day!" loudly commented Greg as he watched the company paramedics put the young man on the stretcher and ran towards the state ambulance outside. "What happened anyway?"

Gene frowned and stated, "I was like him once, and so I gave him a taste of the fear I experienced when I lost my family; my life. Hopefully, that will reset his priorities."

Greg patted him on the back. "You have a good heart, man. Even if you can't show it most of the time."

Gene nodded silently as his face became neutral. "I just wish firing him wasn't necessary, but I can't have incompetence in my name; we both know that."

Then, they noticed the first council member had walked in.

"Well the combatants are coming back in the ring, let's get this round started."

Gene made something in between a chuckle and a grimace. "Agreed."

Fifteen minutes into the meeting, it was obvious that Gene had won with his final speech as he spoke smoothly, "We all know that this is a defining moment not in just our own technology but as the human race as a whole. My original goal was to bring human colonization into reality, but we were _much_ farther behind on technology then I originally thought when I started this company eleven years ago. Now, we _have_ the technology, _have_ the ability, _have_ the materials, and most appropriately _have_ the financial backing of the _whole_ of the United Nations in order to make the three preliminary orbital elevators that will act as massive solar plants to spread _limitless_ power across the world in a _completely_ environmentally friendly fashion. This brings us the chance to bring _America_ back as the shinning world power it once was, and bring out the innovation that would allow NASA and the other space programs to begin to colonize the satellite Luna and eventually... Mars."

Greg nodded approvingly as he stood and decided to become the what-if person of the deal as he inquired, "So, how long will this take us to accomplish this feat, and how much money are we talking at what payback?"

"Ah, the Vice President Gustav always the Devil's Advocate," muttered Gene dryly, "This will be a standing amount of at least 700 billion '08 US dollars per orbital elevator with 30% of it being handled by the UN in total in exchange for a standing discount power contract for seven years, and the project will take at least ten years to complete. We will be helped by various other companies that will participate as well taking another 20% out of the cost. In estimate, about 105 billion '08 US dollars a year if not rushed and not counting for overrun expenses which I will help cover with my own currency."

They both take their seats outside of the table since they aren't allowed to vote due to company policy and wait.

Thirty minutes into the voting process, Gene rubbed his temples as a migraine hit him. This was happening more and more recently in accordance with how active the Earth's tectonics where. He didn't see the connection, but he was sure a bad earthquake had happened somewhere recently. The meeting hadn't helped either; he got the approval for the elevators but many other things were bound to fall through. Oh well, can't win every battle I suppose, he thought to himself airily as he stepped out the front doors, besides there will still be several more hours until they are finished talking and Greg would call him.

He smelled the late evening air. It was nice and cool just like early spring usually was, but it was also warmer than usual too, even so he wore his old WWII aviation jacket and had his goggles around his neck. Then he proceeded to undo his tie and untuck his shirt sighing. "This is a strange evening," he muttered out loud.

Bloomington had changed a lot since the coming of Tiberius Industries; it was cleaner now and had been given some much needed infrastructure upgrades like fiber optic systems, and state of the art power transmission system to carry the load of the new Generation V supercritical Chromium-cooled fission reactor that had been built by his company recently. Once again, Bloomington became the heart of art in Indiana it once was during the early years of Gene's life.

A TI electric car passed him followed by a Ford equivalent. It made him smile; competition was alive and well. "Well at least we can fight for the cake now." murmured Gene enjoyably finally letting his emotions slip while no one was around to be impacted. He decided to go around the town for some much needed relaxation and maybe go to the movies. He hadn't done that in awhile, but decided no to since there was a migraine emanate.

Then, one of his few friends walked up to him. Her name Isa Shimbell.

Greg nodded in acknowledgement returning to his neutral face. "Good evening Isa. It's been a measureable amount of time."

"You can drop the mask now, Gene. I already prepared myself when I walked up to you," she said lightly. She knew him so well that sometimes he forgot he needed the barrier at all.

"Your strong will precedes you," replied Gene and smiled happy to know Greg wasn't the only one he could be open with. "You sure know how to break the ice with your warmth."

Isa laughed. "It took you forever for you just to trust me enough to get a smile to crack though the mask even for a moment."

"I don't think it's a habit I would want to break on either account," said Gene with a proud smirk, "I've had my emotions toyed with enough when I was younger to know not everyone is a true friend, but I also know when a true friend is around."

Isa nodded in earnest. "You are very mature for a younger folk that's for sure. I just wish I was younger; I would date you."

Gene shrugged. "Speaking of, your ninety-second birthday is coming up what would you like?"

"Hmmm... I want you to hear you laugh just once before I die, and I mean a real good ol' laugh!" spoke Isa with the enthusiasm of his late mother once had. She had always been sort of a mother figure to him in a way, but she was also her mother's god mother too. So, she was kind of like his grandmother in a way too. It was a pity she couldn't take him in when he was younger, but being blind couldn't land you many jobs that had more than poverty pay after all.

"I'll see how I can make that happen, Isa. I'm sure Greg can think something up in that perverted brain of his."

They both laughed.

"Well it seemed like you didn't need Greg's help after all," commented Isa happily, "I just wish I could see how much you've grown up; You always were such a scrawny kid."

"But I like being scrawny it's easier to get though crowds," he whined trying to sound hurt, but he couldn't manage it to well.

Isa laughed again before she said, "Well, I better get back home. My nurse must be throwing an absolute fit right now."

Gene nodded solemnly. "Mind if I walk you home. I'm sure you're going to need someone to keep you company."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Being blind isn't all that bad I can still _see_ with my hearing, and besides you're about to get a call."

A buzzing went off in his pocket and Gene smiled at her and said, "Goodnight, Isa, be safe," before answering his phone and walking back into the back inside with his headache forgotten.

"Such a good boy isn't he?" she asked the pick pocket behind her as she hit him over the head with her solid titanium cane, "He worries too much though."

"Yes mam," the man answered before collapsing onto the concrete.

"Oh poo, now I'll have to clean my cane," she sang as she walked back across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This is my first published fan fiction so I have no idea how to go about with an "Author's Note" but here goes nothing:

First: I hope I don't have to beg all of you, but please review. I don't know how good the story is unless you all tell me.

Second: If you have any constructive criticism go for it. I much appreciate it, and suggestion and corrections are welcome.

Third: I do have a plan and I am flexible with my characters.

Fourth: If I need to clarify just ask in the reviews and I will make footnotes.

Thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Control and None at All

Disclaimer: I am NOT Eoin Colfer so I do not own Artemis Fowl. As before though, My character I make are mine of course.

* * *

><p><em>"You cannot control me," spat a teenage boy with golden eyes and may bruises up and down his beaten body.<em>

_"Your right," chuckled a large bald man in a back suit, "but we can control _her._"_

_A small girl was thrown out of the shadows towards the teen. She had been raped and assaulted._

_He froze. "Marlene? Marlene! What did they do to you, Marlene! Answer me!"_

_"She can't hear you," rasped the man, "but I will spare her life if you do that one thing for me."_

_The teen crawled over to the girl and hugged her. She was cold, but not dead yet. He needed to warm her and fast. "Fine, I'll make your nuclear tool of destruction, but swear to me now you will not kill her or harm my cousin anymore."_

_The man sneers. "I give you my word on the Holy Bible."_

_Then, a shot rang out and his sight failed him._

Gene jumped up falling out of his chair. He was in his office, not in the horrible memory. He panted for a few moments then sighed and got up leaving the chair where it was to stare out at the night skyline. Its plethora of color and glowing beauty.

Then, his secretary came in to see what the commotion was. He was a younger man, but he could pull off more loads of paperwork better than anyone else he knew, and those were hard to come by. Gene was mystery to the young man though. He knew almost nothing about what is released in the open media about his employers past, and after working for him for six years he knew nothing more than when he was first hired.

"Hello, Mark. I suppose I startled you just now," greeted Gene smoothly.

"Yes, I thought you were asleep by the way you were snoring then I heard you cry out, 'Marlene'," replied Mark hesitantly, "It must have been a terrible nightmare to wake you up at two in the morning, usually I have bring in the smelling salt when business hours start."

Gene nodded. It wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in his own office. It was almost as common as him sleeping at home during the past few years. "Yeah, it was about how my cousin died right in front of my eyes."

Mark was shocked. This was the first insight into his employers past he had ever heard. "Uh, I won't pry. It must been horrible enough just to remember it."

"Thank you, Mark," he answered with a hint of gratitude in his voice, "Now, please get me the coffee. I don't think I'll be sleeping for the rest of the night."

Mark nodded and turned to the door. "I understand, if it means anything to you. I think I would of like to have met your cousin."

"You two would have been two peas in a pod. Now the coffee, please."

Mark smiled and hurried to the coffee machine.

She was the only person I had ever swore to protect, and I failed her, Gene thought bitterly. I don't deserve to be called human. Then, he closed his eyes.

_"Why can't you think your forgiven," gasped Marlene as she slowly bled to death on the floor, "You did what you could-" She coughed up a mouthful of blood._

_"No! Marlene," he sobbed, "Please, you're all I have left..."_

_"Gene, you're okay," she whispered softly as the life slowly drained from her, "I love you, and your forgiven."_

_"Marlene, this isn't goodbye!" spoke Gene sternly, "You're going to live! I swore I would protect you!"_

_"And you kept your promise so many times," Marlene whispered, "I forgive__—__" __Her head dropped, dead._

_Tears weld up in eyes. "MARLENE! NO! Marlene__—!"__ Then, he felt a metal piece on the back of his head making his eyes widen._

_"Now, now, I didn't keep my promise because you didn't keep yours," sneered the large man, "Now, you are _disposable_!"_

_Time slowed and Gene tried to make himself comfortable, but something deep inside him refused. He felt a burning, an anger, a power in the back of his head. It gave. The power plowed through his limbs and throughout his body like a river._

_The man shot the pistol. Gene turns and catches the bullet with his right hand. He looks the man in the eyes; his own eyes glowing an unearthly green glow and said with a echoing bass voice, "Now you are the living dead, and I will be happy to end your sentence."_

_Green tentacles of energy sprang from his body and splintered the concrete as they sprang from the ground. One tentacle speared through each limb of the man who had killed his cousin. "Now you shall feel my pain as I slowly tear you apart and ice your soul with my gaze."_

_The bald man looked into Gene's eyes. The man felt pain, immeasurable pain. It was coming from not only his body, but the eyes gave his soul pain. Then, a shred of pain made everything go white._

_Gene smiled. "Now, you feel my pain."_

Gene opened his eyes. He never wanted to smile for killing a man again. It was the most shameful day of his life, but kept it in his mind so he would never make that mistake again. "I really need that coffee," he muttered to himself as he turned around to look out at the night skyline. The neon colors and white windows. It was certainly a sight to behold. "This is my city... my home."

"Dr. Mahon, here's your coffee, " called out Mark behind him.

Gene sighed. "Thank you, Mark, but please just call me Gene when it's not business hours. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry, Dr... I mean Gene," he apologized and handed Gene the mug, "It's a habit."

Gene took a long drink before turning around to Mark. The golden eyes softer somehow. "You're forgiven. I'm just a little frazzled from a memory I just recalled."

"Oh?" asked Mark as he turned toward the door.

"You better bring the coffee maker in here," remarked Gene as he smiled eerily like vampire might, "I think you might just find the things I need to get off my chest quite interesting."

**Service room, E105 Fairy Fort**

Rosa woke up to a voice speaking to her. She could have swore it was the commander, but the voice was deeper and nearly hysterical with emotional pain. Was it that boy again? She thought. Was he in pain, or was he suffering from something deeper? She dismissed the thought as she stood back up and spoke into her microphone, "Commander? Consultant? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, captain," answered Foaly, "It's good you passed out when you did, because there are no more sleep breaks from the rest of the mission. I'm just sorry we had to call you out again, but your expertise in this field is irreplaceable."

"It's fine now that I've had some sleep," sighed Rosa irritated and shook her head to get rid of her drowsiness. "How long was I out anyway?"

"Three hours, but now we need to get moving," he said, "You need to get to Dr. Mahon before he realizes it's Saturday."

"Why Saturday?" she inquired curiously.

"He fell asleep in his office and they don't have business today," stated Foaly boredly, "It's his day off."

"Ah, that makes sense." She activated her wings and opened the hatch that led to an enlarged tunnel above her. "I'm going to radio silence; I'll contact you again when I've found something out."

"Roger," confirmed Foaly and the com when silent.

Now Rosa could fly. She loved to fly, and it was one of the few things in life she did without a care in the world when she had the free time. She cranked the throttle wide and took off as she vibrated out of visibility. The air tasted sweet, even if it was a bit polluted. She watched the farm fields, towns, and highways lazily pass under her. She loved what the United States idealized, but she had a mission and her mind couldn't wander. The center of the Midwest was coming up.

A sensor and she flew up another one hundred feet to avoid interfering with an inbound Boeing 747's sensors. She pitied how sensitive the mud men's sensors were. Bloomington came into her vision. She wondered what she had heard while she was waking up earlier and why she kept on seeing visions of this mud man.

Soon the tower came into view with a large "TI" on the north face of the building in red. It was the tallest building in the area so it hard to miss. "Map layout of Tiberius Industries Headquarters Tower - locate office of Dr. Eugene Mahon," Rosa ordered into her voice controlled computer, and a map appeared in the top left of her heads-up display or HUD for short. An outer office on the sixty-second floor winked green right above the middle of the "T" on the northern face.

"Log 25 of Mission Mahon 1," she spoke into the voice diary of her mission computer, "I have located Dr. Mahon's office and proceeding to investigate." With her log entry complete, Rosa dropped a hundred or so feet to level herself with the office. "Magnification filter activate, zoom twenty times normal," she ordered her computer. Immediately her vision jumped to see Dr. Mahon talking to one of his associates with a mug of a steaming liquid in his hand. "Extension of Log 25, I'm entering into office to overhear the current conversation and now ending Log 25. Computer normal filter."

Her vision returned to normal and she navigated forward to the porch of which was outside Gene's office and landed. The wings retraced as Rosa stealthfully sprinted toward the glass door still shielded. Gene walked toward the door and punched a number sequence into the pad next to it then all of the windows opened in slats before he returned to his seat and continued to speak with his colleague. Rosa froze. Did he see her? Impossible, she figured, it would be nearly impossible to see her in the shimmer suit, but she couldn't be too careful.

The human across from Gene yawned then followed with, "Thanks, it was starting to get stuffy in here. You're past is pretty horrifying, Doctor."

"Well, being a glorified genius is not at all what it appears to be," sighed Gene morosely, "You have to learn whom one can trust and whom one shant."

That is horrible to have to think that way, thought Rosa sadly, they are so cruel to each other.

"Indeed. It's a terrible way to think, but it's true in this reality," said Gene looking at his coffee swirling in his cup.

"Was that directed towards me?" asked the companion.

Gene raised his left eyebrow. "What would make you think otherwise, Mark?"

Mark shrugged before he stretched and yawned. "Well you do know it's Saturday right?"

Rosa took that as her queue and quietly slipped between the open window panes and sneaked over to the nearest computer terminal and slid behind it.

Gene smirked. "No, but I know now. Thanks. You can go home if you want, because I certainly know I am."

Mark nodded in response and walked to the door, but halted saying, "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, Doc."

Gene stood up and gave Mark a thumb up. "Catch you later, just go get some sleep. You deserve it."

Mark left and Rosa unshielded for better dexterity as she attached her wrist computer to the back of the terminal. Once plugged in, she hurriedly tried to hack, but found an encryption system she had never seen before. An Eternity Code, she thought before attempting to crack it. She didn't have the time for a full language decompilation though as Gene started towards her and seemingly spoke tiredly to himself, "I hope no one tries to hack my system today. I doubt they would get though without having the virus wipe their own computer network out, but I don't want to pay for the information loss and do the paperwork either." as he picked up the duffle bag on his desk on the way.

Rosa's eyes widen in fear she had been caught and quickly unplugged her wrist computer and shielded only to have Gene walk past here without even so much as a glance while adjusting the strap on his duffle bag. With a slight sigh of relief, she opened a blinking icon in the top left had corner of her Heads Up Display on her visor with the flick of her wrist to a text that read:

Trouble's orders are to follow him and search his house. His computer system is too dangerous to infiltrate without better equipment.

-Foaly

She quickly typed in an affirmative and spoke to her computer again, "Log 26 of Mission Mahon 1, I have accepted the commander's request to follow target to his house to investigate his personal belongings. End Log 26."

"I am exhausted even though I just slept," sighed Gene as he left the Tiberius Industries building and took a left toward his home as he thought, I hope that presence following me does not get itself into trouble. I may not be Artemis Fowl for a hazard check with all of his black market dealings, but if you do not know Bloomington well then you should never be out at night in it. Good camouflage though I will admit that. With that thought train behind him, Gene continued walking slowly home with his hand near his custom Colt revolver that his father had left for him after his untimely demise to be sure no one jumped him.

Meanwhile three blocks away in an ally, LSD intoxicated teenagers with pistols in their hands where staring at the sky giggling while they lay on a trash heap.

"Dude we so go find an elf to go bang, like uh what was it? _Lord of the Flies_?" spoke the more intoxicated one.

"It's _Lord of the Rings_ you moron, and elves don't exist!" laughed the smarter of the three teens.

"Shut up you two! You're making my trip go bad!" complained the last of the three that had been wearing a upside down KFC bucket as a hat. "Huh? What's that robot doing in the sky?"

"Uh… I don't know. Wanna shoot it?" asked the first.

"Let's do it!" yelled the third while they raised their pistols and fired.

Rosa, meanwhile, was watching Gene carefully while watching if he was displaying any unusual behavior when she hear someone up ahead yell while a trio of guns sounded off with bullets wising past her. "Commander! I think Mahon knew about me! I'm being fired at by a trio of teenagers!" she gasped in surprise.

"Looking at the doctor's reaction, I don't think he was behind this since he is acting too surprised," spoke the cool voice of Artemis in the background.

"Get to cover now, Corporal! We'll send Retrieval to get you!" yelled Trouble as he rose from his seat.

Disaster struck as Rosa dived to go onto a nearby roof as a bullet pierced through her shoulder and though the wing system causing her to crash in front of the three teens.

"Wow, an elf!" exclaimed the second one as her helmet flew of due to the impact.

"Looks like we get to do an elf after all," laughed the first as he picks up her dazed form.

"Bit short don't you think? It may be a kid," said the third skeptically, but looked appealed none the less.

"Nah, what kid wields a gun?" pointed out the second with his lust evident.

"No! Get away from me!" murmured Rosa as forceful as she could manage, but was stripped in any case without being able to retaliate.

Gene ran as fast as he could to where he saw the person that had been following him crashed only to be shocked by what he saw. Three intoxicated teens about to rape what looked like a child. Time stopped as he anger boiled and a green aura surrounded his being. "Get away from her you sick twisted ingrates! How dare you scum call yourselves humans!"

"Hey a knight has come to rescue his princess," giggled the first, "Want to join, Mr. Knight?"

Gene's restraint of his emotions snapped violently as he grabbed his pistol and shot the man though the heart. The other two retaliated and shot at him. Time slowed more as Gene ducked under the bullets and ran what seemed like a millennia until he got to the second teen which was right between him and the girl. He put the revolver under the third teen's jaw and fired while kicking the second into a trash dumpster which shattered the teens spine as the door slammed shut.

Mahon saved me, thought Rosa as her vision degraded and she lost consciousness.

Gene quickly dropped his Colt to the side and checked to make sure the girl? No, she was a short young woman, he thought then noticed the pointed ears. A fairy was following me? Who would of thought it? Gene shook his head to get back on task since this shooting wouldn't go unnoticed for long. He wrapped the Elf in his jacket and held her up to his shoulder like a child while placing what equipment he could find in his duffle bag before casually walking toward his house again. He just hoped nobody was watching and that the darkness would hide her ears well enough to pass as a human.

**Operations Booth, Police Plaza**

Somebody was watching though, all of which were watching Foaly's monitors.

Artemis was the first to break the silence. "I could have been worse, but I believe our corporal is in good hands seeing as how many precautions the dear doctor is taking."

"Like that makes me feel any better!" yelled Trouble with a completion to match the late Julius Root.

"We need to send Retrieval immediately," spoke Holly as he grated her teeth.

"I'm getting a team together now," notified Foaly as he typed furiously away at his keyboard.

"Holly," started Trouble, "You, me, Qwan, and Vein in a supersonic shuttle double time go! Foaly reactivate me in Retrieval and temp Holly and Qwan."

"Right commander!" affirmed Foaly as he continued typing away furiously. "Next closest hot shot is in E106 in Ontario, Canada."

"Right," noted Holly as Trouble and her ran to the ready area.

"Anything I can help with on my end?" asked Artemis with a slight tone of worry.

"Unless you can teleport here, no, just watch the professionals at work" answered Foaly flatly.

"Don't tempt me Foaly," sneered Artemis with his mike off as he sat back and watched events unfold with a contingency plan at the tip of his fingers.

**Bloomington, USA**

Damn, thought Gene worriedly as he neared his house. She will bleed out if I do not do something immediately. He began to run, hoping that it wasn't already too late as he nearly slid on the gravel of his driveway on slid his card though the security door on his limestone wall.

The house itself wasn't much more than a fortified two bedroom one bath apartment that had been rebuilt after the original four part apartment building had burnt down along with its twin next to it during his youth due to a terrorist attack. The lone rebuilt apartment however had many additions underground that served as his personal workshop, but the both bedrooms were still furnished fortunately.

Gene ran though his garden as fast as possible as he fumbled with the keys in his pocket and rammed the key into the door and pushed though heading straight for the bedroom. He set her down on the guest bed and quickly checked her pulse and her wound. Not as bad as I hypothesized, he thought, she must have used some magic, but that does not explain why she is not healed completely unless. The realization struck him like a boulder and made him want to punch himself. That is why I was able to run. I must of accidently diverted some of her magic.

"What's going on?" asked a rumbling voice behind him. "When I saw you running I knew something bad had happened."

Gene turned to see his friend Greg standing at the doorway in pajamas. "Greg of all the times to keep a secret now is the time to keep it," he spoke cryptically, "Get me some medicine, and after she is treated I will tell you."

Greg nodded and turned towards the bathroom.

**Top of Chute E106, Ontario, Canada**

"Alright let's see if these new stealth gadgets Foaly invented work," murmured Holly as she quickly through three switches making the shuttle disappear.

"Remember you can only go subsonic while that equipment is on. So be careful," notifies Foaly.

"Understood," replies Trouble and Holly simultaneously.

"Does anyone else feel like this will end badly?" asked Qwan stoically.

"Qwan don't make me kick you," vented Vein, "I don't want to be cleaning Demon off the insides of the shuttle."

"Both of you be quiet!" growled Trouble as the shuttle came clear of the hologram and surged forward into the night and he put the shuttle on autopilot. "Alright let's go over the plan one more time."

"I make a time stop over the residence and stay hidden," noted Qwan.

"I secure the shuttle then come in as backup," answers Vein being the fastest of the four due to being a Sprite.

"And me and Trouble from the initial residence securing party," finished Holly.

"Yes, and remind me to thank No1 later for getting rid of the entry law," said Trouble, "Now contingency plans."

"In case you two get taken out right away, I stay back at the shuttle and wait for backup," said Vein resentfully.

"If all three of you fall, I am supposed to drop the time stop and leave the area with the shuttle until reinforcements arrive," said Qwan with a tinge of guilt.

Trouble looked at his watch. "Alright people ETA fifteen minutes. Get ready."

**Gene's House, USA**

Rosa started to slowly regain consciousness and heard a male voice speaking. It matched Mahon's voice and she was naked still as far as she could tell, but on a bed and covered in sheets. My wound had to be treated, she noted as she cracked her left eye open enough to see that he equipment was on the floor beside her and that Mahon was talking to a large Scandinavian. They walked into the living room and Rosa quickly grabbed her Neutrino and made her way to the doorway to listen to the conversation.

"I hope she is okay," said the Scandinavian, "I know I would be freaked out in a situation like this."

"It can't be helped," said Mahon morosely, "I'm just sorry for accidently taking her magic. I was not even aware I had until I realized I had ran."

"Yeah that bad knee of yours has been quite the haste over the years since it was shot out," recalled the Scandinavian.

"Well, I had better check on her," Mahon said as he stood and walked toward the guest room, "She must me about to become conscious again."

Rosa readied herself in firing position waiting for him and as he appeared around the corner she pulled the trigger, but nothing happens. Her eyes widen in fear as she stared at the foot taller human.

Gene sighed and looked away. "You were right Greg. It was a good idea to disable the laser pistol." He glanced at Rosa for a moment and said, "Get your clothes on. I washed what I could, but the jumpsuit has electronics in it so it still has blood on it."

Rosa's jaw dropped. "You're helping me?"

"Why would I not," asked Gene pointedly, "Now we can talk once you are decent. I will be in the living room."

As Gene stalked away, Rosa quickly dressed in what wasn't bloodied and grabbed her buzz button before making her way into the living room. "You realize you won't remember this day after Retrieval shows up."

Gene shrugs, "I wish I could forget a lot more, and sorry for taking you magic. I should have realized it could jump without a command, so my apologies."

"Yeah, and don't worry I won't fight a memory erase either. We both have more than enough publicity as it is, and I personally don't want any more," chuckled the Scandinavian, "If you weren't an… I think a Leprechaun… then you would have not gotten nearly this much attention from Gene. He isn't overly fond of humanity."

"After my life, that is an extreme understatement, Greg" coolly noted Gene.

Rosa blushed slightly, the thought that a mud-man liked his species less than other species was a bit of a curveball. "Well this has gotten awkward."

"Yeah, everyday around Gene is awkward," agreed Greg, "I'm surprised he didn't get a boner or something though."

Gene's right eyebrow twitched. "That is not funny my friend, and we are in the presence of a lady here."

Rosa blush deepened as she realized what Greg was referring to. "I don't think…"

"I was just making fun," interjected Greg trying to sound innocent.

"You are making her uncomfortable…" started Gene, but he sensed a strong singular point of malice approaching. "Everyone get down!"

Everyone threw themselves on the ground in time for a stream of lightning to blast of the roof and attic of the house.

"D'Arvit! What was that?" yelled Rosa as she held her buzz baton close

"I do not know, but there is only one of them," growls Gene as he tries to pinpoint what is attacking them and drew his custom Colt revolver with .375 Magnum rounds loaded.

"Well it certainly is damn powerful if it can rip the fucking roof off!" shouted Greg with his IMI Desert Eagle Mark VII with .50 AE rounds loaded in hand.

"Can you reactivate my Neutrino if I bring it to you?" asked Rosa coolly.

"Yes but make it fast!" snapped as he came to his knees and readied his himself to fire if anything moved as Rosa ran toward the bedroom only for a lightning bolt to hit him in the chest burning his shirt off and sending him flying into the kitchen.

"Jesus!" stammered Greg as he crawled into the kitchen beside him to check his pulse.

Rosa ran in beside them Neutrino in hand. "Is he alive?"

"Barely, but whoever is attacking us is after Gene and maybe you since none of this happened until you showed up," assessed Greg angrily.

Another bolt of lightning came streaming in the house only for it to hit a green barrier and Gene stood up slowly. "You have caused enough damage!" he bellowed with his voice altered as a green tentacle-like aura surrounded him and his eyes turned luminescent green as well.

"What is going on?" asked Rosa confused and frightened at the power surrounding Gene.

"I've heard of this once before by Gene when he told me about his cousins death and his near death experience," explained Greg, "We're safe, I think, but the asshole attacking us is about to get splattered."

Gene found his target in front of him 20 yards away it was a manned armored suit of some kind. He frowned and grimaced as he jumped towards it. The enemy put up a large metal shield but Gene melted it with his power and used his power to rip its limbs of before ripping of the cockpit hatch.

The man inside trembled in fear and yelled, "I'm only doing my job! Please don't kill me!"

Gene looked at the man angrily. "And yet you tried to kill us? Doing one's job does not justify killing innocents so why should I spare you."

"I was just doing my job!"

"Wrong answer," growled Gene as he fired a bullet though the man's head and fell unconscious.

**In the LEP supersonic shuttle**

"What the Frond happened here?" asked Vein as he looked over the destroyed home.

"I don't know but a lot of magic has saturated this area," answered Qwan worriedly, "More than me and No1 put together at least and not nearly as controlled."

"D'Arvit what could have that much magic?" yelled Trouble from the cockpit.

Holly frowned something wasn't adding up here, but she did have an idea. "Qwan does it feel anything similar to Artemis's magic when we were in the time tunnel?"

Qwan thought about it for a moment then finally said, "Similar, but also very different in a origin type of way. So, are you suggesting that Dr. Mahon may have magic?"

"Why else would a human want to restrain his emotions so much?" asked Holly, "Also the entire seen with him killing those attempting to rape Corporal Frond was odd too."

"Yeah, he was like a blur," answered Foaly over the intercom, "We had to go seven times slower just to see what he did. I thought it was just a camera fluke with the impact and all. She hit the ground hard."

"I don't like where this is going," groaned Trouble.

"There's Rosa!" said Vein as he used his visor filters for a closer look. "She is in the house, clothed, is talking to a human. Not our target though, he is a large Scandinavian by the looks of it."

"Looks like the cost is clear thanks to the wall," noted Holly.

"Alright, since we need to mind wipe anyway and there's a wall here, take us down Holly and I'll contact the rest of the squad to stay in the air as backup. Once on the ground, Qwan and I will secure the smoking rubble, Holly and Vein will secure Rosa. Understood?"

"Roger," confirmed Holly and Vein.

"Understood," answered Qwan.

"Then let's go," hollered Trouble as they touched down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you all like it. I surpassed my expectation and got it done a bit sooner than I thought.

Thank you and please review!


End file.
